Intentos
by GhostBW
Summary: A/U. Se separaron porque él tenía un compromiso con otra mujer, al otro lado del mundo, con quien debía formar familia y compartir bienes. Sin embargo,algo que Kagome insiste en llamar ‘coincidencia’,los vuelve a poner frente a frente, cinco años después.
1. Prologo: El adios

¡Hola! Soy nueva en Fanfiction, aunque ya me había estado pasando bastante tiempo por acá. Bueno, la historia ya la he estado escribiendo desde hace algunas semanas xD Era original, pero me pareció buena idea hacerla con los personajes de Inuyasha.

En fin, es la segunda historia que subo en Fiction, ¡espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten! Aquí va:

**Disclaimer**: _ni Inuyasha, ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, eso va a cargo de la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi._

*******

PROLOGO.

—¿Dónde?

—No lo sé, Kagome.

—No me dirás a donde.

Inuyasha frunció los labios.

Y esa no era una expresión humana, parecía tan robótica, tan pedante, que la chica que tenía enfrente tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que estaba viendo al mismo hombre de hace unos días.

Pero...no quedaba ni una migaja de esa sonrisa humilde y sincera con la que había convivido más de un año.

El parque del valle de San Vals esa noche estaba tan concurrido como de costumbre, a pesar de ser tan de noche, algunos niños jugaban en compañías de otros niños; Risas, gritos, voces. Muchas risas inocentes, un solo llanto a lo lejos...y ese fue el único que pudo procesar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó simple, pero desdichada—es que me es tan difícil creerlo. No te entiendo.

—No puedo decirte. Y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

—Entonces no lo hagas—se estrepitó—No me digas donde irás,...pero al menos, ¡te exijo una explicación!

—No la hay.

Que seco, pensó Kagome. Miró su porte, su vestir...no se había dado cuenta… ¡lucía tan pretencioso!

—¿Porque estás de traje? —Las maquinaciones en su mente eran demasiado irresistibles como para callarlas—No me digas, ¿quieres terminarme elegantemente? Porque si es así, permíteme aclararte que dejar a una mujer sin una razón aparente no es elegante.

—No es eso. Ni cerca estuviste—se burló él.

Kagome bajó la mirada.

—No entiendo nada... ¿fue algo que crees que hice? Porque podría aclara--

—Nada de eso. Me voy porque quiero, Kagome—la tomó por los hombros, suave pero firme—Porque mi futuro no puede estar entrelazado al tuyo. Somos de mundos distintos...y al fin lo he entendido. Yo creo que ahora te toca entenderlo a ti.

Ella no se esperaba una patada así, Inuyasha ya sabía cómo era que Kagome interpretaría esas palabras. El la conocía demasiado como para no saber su complejo de ser pobre, y aquellas palabras lastimarían el orgullo de Kagome. Pero a él, eso no dolía tanto como saber que el final era así de hostil, así de falso.

—Me tengo que ir—dio un paso atrás sin dejar de mirarla.

Si, la observó con nostalgia. Ella vestía como siempre: sencillo, no muy femenino, con sus pantalones y sus camisas de tirantes. Sus pies siempre llevaban esos tenis que le había regalado la navidad pasada, la cual por cierto, era mejor no recordar.

—Hasta nunca, Kagome. Y por favor—nada se asomaba por su rostro—no me busques. No quiero que lo hagas.

Ella asintió, rota pero con la cabeza en alto. Sus pies no se movieron hasta perder la figura de Inuyasha de vista, entonces dio media vuelta, y todavía con los ojos secos y la garganta congestionada no pensó en nada.

Solo una cosa cruzaba por la cabeza de Kagome Higurashi ese día de verano en San Vals.

_"¿Y ahora qué, Inuyasha?..."_

**Continuará…**

**********

¡Bueno! Ya sé que es relativamente poco, pero es todo lo que pude hacer en el prologo, ya iré explicando cómo se conocieron. Pueden dejarme sus comentarios, si voy por buen camino, si no xD, acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, sobre todo la constructiva.

Nuevamente, gracias por leer y espero que hayan disfrutado.


	2. Las maquinaciones de Rin

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, muchas muchas gracias.

Se los responderé: **Setsuna:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Aquí esta el primer capítulo, ¡espero que te guste! Aunque quizás está algo aburridon Dx **Inujocelyn:** Espero no haberte hecho esperar xD y no te preocupes ¡que yo a Kagome no la pongo debilucha ni de broma! x) Ojala disfrutes este capitulo y no te aburra xD. **Paulaa:** Me emocionó tu comentario XD en serio espero que me sigas leyendo ésta historia y que te guste, muchas gracias por tu review. **Lunans:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, si, sé que el prologo fue muy poco y este no está tan largo xD pero con forme se me vayan ocurriendo las cosas, iré haciendo capítulos más largos.

En fin, a las cuatros, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.

Ya vamos:

****

Capitulo uno: Las maquinaciones de Rin.

Kagome fulminó el televisor y se retiró a la mala. Todos los canales de chismes sin sentido estaban repletos de él, hablando de su vida personal, publica e incluso cosas estúpidas como en donde comía y con quien estaba.

_"No es justo: no está más aquí, pero aun lo veo" _Rodó los ojos.

Si no fuese porque estaba en su trabajo, habría apagado el maldito televisor en seguida.

—¡Kagome, Kagome!—Gritó Rin desde la cocina del restaurante.

—¿Qué pasa?—se alarmó entrando a ver.

—¡Es Inuyasha en la revista Magazine!

La expresión de la pelinegra cayó, y una vena resaltó de su sien. Agarró vuelo en la mano derecha y le dio un merecido zape a Rin en la cabeza.

—¡Babosa, no me asustes así!—Exclamó Kagome.

Quizás debía reírse de las cosas. De las dos, era Rin la que seguía completamente pendiente de Inuyasha. Cada nueva edición de cualquier revista que tuviese alguna nota de Inuyasha, Rin la compraba.

—¡Si el tío se puso como quiere!—acercó la revista a la cara de Kagome, más de lo necesario—¡Míralo, míralo!

—Ya lo vi.

—Estas fotos que le sacaron son perfectas—Alzó la revista, ¿estaría bien un altar? ¡Sí! ¡Empaquetaría una caja llena de fotos de ese hombre y se lo regalaría a Kagome el día de su cumpleaños! Aunque a lo mejor su respuesta sería…

_¡Estas zafada, zafada, zafada! ¡Quita eso de mi vista!_

—Oye—Kagome la avivó—¿Puedes ayudarme con las mesa tres? Están esperando su orden.

—No seas aguafiestas ¿o me vas a decir que tú no te embobaste hace unas horas cuando viste estas fotos?—Kagome dejó de prestarle atención y se desvió hacia un renglón en especifico de la revista.

—¿Padre?

—¿Padre? —repitió la incrédula Rin.

Kagome suspiró ofuscada y apuntó con su dedo índice la parte de interés; Rin pegó un brinco estrepitoso acercándose la revista a la cara.

—¡¿Que va a ser padre?!

—Ni te sorprendas —Kagome habló mordaz, mientras cargaba un plato de comida en cada mano—Dale, no seas ingenua, Rin. Con una mujer así, un hombre no duda en embarazar.

Rin, por el contrario de Kagome, pensaba que aquella mujer no era tan atractiva. Se llamaba Kikyo, era mayor que Inuyasha y según el medio artístico era una de las mujeres más guapas del mundo, quizás por eso Kagome veía sus fotos y la mirada se le oscurecía, quizás pensaba que ella no era competencia para alguien tan 'perfecta'.

Kagome lanzo un suspiro y salió de la cocina.

Rin entonces se dignó a leer el artículo de la revista, donde hablaban de la vida del sujeto de interés. _"El Magnate Inuyasha No Taisho podría ser padre, al parecer los rumores que conformaron el escándalo en California la semana pasada, están haciéndose más fuertes. Una fuente cercana al matrimonio asegura el embarazo de la modelo y actriz Kikyo Goleen_" ¡No puede ser!, pensó pelirroja. Se sentía decepcionada, como siempre cuando alguien echaba a perder sus más que ingeniosos planes. Continuó leyendo _"Al parecer tiene dos meses de embarazo y por motivos de trabajo, ambos han negado el rumor. __El Empresario Inuyasha No Taisho es famoso por sus fructuosos negocios por Japón, Estados Unidos, Canadá, Europa y México. Su esposa y él han sabido mantenerse juntos por cuatro años, siendo una de las parejas más estables dentro del medio artístico" _Que porquería, pensó Rin, completamente desagradada.

Aventó la revista a la basura. Aquellos rumores no iban a impedir que llevase a cabo su plan.

Además: Kagome ya había aceptado pasar las vacaciones en California, en la casa de verano de los abuelos de Rin. El primer paso estaba dado, y Rin no estaba pensando en echar todo para atrás.

—¡Ah!—gimió de dolor.

—Kagome, deja eso y vé a curarte esa herida—Ayame, una de sus compañeras, tomó la mano buena de la chica y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

Y ella estaba demasiado avergonzada como para decir si quiera gracias.

Kagome estaba roja de la rabia cuando entró a la cocina. Gracias al cielo, Rin no se encontraba ahí, o sería bombardeada con preguntas frustrantes que solo le pondrían el humor mucho peor.

Ella observó los platos fragmentados que había tirado a la basura: los que había roto por no fijarse en el piso mojado. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Cualquiera diría que la noticia del futuro hijo de Inuyasha la estaba afectando. Cualquiera con dos ojos habría sido capaz de notar su rencor cuando soltó esas venenosas palabras:

"_Dale, no seas ingenua, Rin. Con una mujer así, un hombre no duda en embarazar."_

—Tú ya no sientes nada por él—se dijo a sí misma, dejando que se le escapará ese inevitable tono de aflicción.

Pero eran así las cosas. Y durante mucho tiempo había amado a Inuyasha desde la distancia, pero ahora… ¡ya no podía!

Perdió mucho tiempo de su vida (seis meses, exactamente) deprimiéndose por ver marchar a su ex novio, por acostumbrarse a pensar que nunca lo volvería a ver.

Cierto que las típicas ilusiones de mujer le hicieron temblar de emoción, en aquellos tiempos,…cuando todavía podía ser una niña.

Ahora era una mujer. Tenía que seguir con su vida. Dejar de pensar en Inuyasha. Dejar esa estúpida costumbre de leer artículos relacionados con él. ¡Necesitaba crecer!

Además ¿Por qué no podía empezar una nueva relación? Hôyô era el perfecto candidato, tenía dinero, la podía sacar de esa maldita pobreza en la que estaba metida, de todos modos, Kagome no estaba dispuesta a casarse por algo tan trivial como el amor. No sabía porque, ni cuando sucedió, pero cada vez se sentía más y más interesada en el dinero…y ella no era así antes de que fuese rechazada por su nivel social.

_Inuyasha_. Él tenía la culpa, él la había hecho así.

—¿Kagome?—Reconoció la voz de Rin desde la puerta de la cocina del restaurante—¿Estás bien? ¡Ah, te has cortado!

—No me duele—sonrió.

Rin tergiversó el entrecejo.

—Pero si incluso te has dejado el cristal allí, déjame ver.

Kagome retiró rápidamente la mano, antes de que la atolondrara de Rin le introdujera más el micro cristal.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Oh, ¡que cobarde!—farfulló Rin—Lo bueno que no te duele.

—No me duele—mintió limpiamente. Incluso desvaneció cualquier expresión de dolor en la cara para que le creyera.

—Tienes que atenderte esa herida—advirtió la graciosa y menuda pelirroja.

Kagome suspiró.

—Lo que me preocupa ahora son los platos que voy a pagar—Rin le preguntó cuántos se habían roto—Cuatro. Y no creo que me lo pasen, después de todo sabes que son carísimos.

La pelirroja se quedó callada segundos largos, que Kagome interpretó como peligro. Si Rin se quedaba callada y pensativa, es que lo que se estaba tratando era terriblemente negativo. Pero, por otra parte, las maquinaciones de la otra chica estaban muy lejos de la cocina, rodando otro tipo de asuntos.

—Kagome—dijo Rin, pensando que era el momento indicado para cualquier cosa— ¿No has pensado en la opción de quedarnos unos cuantos meses en la casa de verano de mis abuelos?

— ¡No!—exclamó pálida—Tendrías que estar loca, o no conocerme nada si piensas que me mudaré allá por _meses_—despuntó la palabra.

—Pero ¿por qué no?—preguntó la otra, enfadada.

—Mi mamá está aquí; mi hogar está aquí, ¡todo está aquí!

—Eso no es relevante—juzgó ante la boca semi abierta de la otra chica—he oído a tu mamá decir miles de veces que quiere salir de este pueblo.

Kagome se quedó muda.

—Ella…solo exagera.

—Ajá, claro—Rin rodó los ojos y puso sus manos en jarras sobre la cadera—Me parece que la que intenta desesperadamente no salir de este pueblillo eres tú. ¿A que le tienes miedo?

La respiración de Kagome dejó de notarse, mientras sentía como la mano herida le temblaba a causa de otra cosa muy distinta al dolor.

_¿A que le tienes miedo?_

¿Que a qué le tenía miedo? Ella no tenía miedo. No era eso…es que ella no quería salir de San Vals porque…pues…

—No...

— ¿Acaso es porque él está allí?

—¡No!—Se precipitó—¡No es por él! Él ya no me importa. Yo te dije que él era un desconocido para mí.

—Si realmente lo consideraras un desconocido, no les tendrías miedo a sus fantasmas.

_"Maldita Rin"_ Pensó con los parpados apretados. Deseaba realmente dejar de escuchar todo lo que le decía en esos momentos.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Iremos, pero solo para demostrarte que no miento cuando digo que no me importa!

—Bien—suspiró la otra—Nos vemos mañana para dar nuestra renuncia, y espero que vayas haciendo tus maletas.

Rin sonrió antes de salir.

Y entonces Kagome supo que estaba en peligro de ser el centro de los planes maquiavélicos de aquella revoltosa pelirroja.

_Continuará…_

_*****_

¡Espero que me manden sus comentarios! Gracias por leer, espero no se hayan aburido demasiado Dx.


End file.
